Wiki Rules
Policy Rules All Wikia rules apply and will be inforced Politics discussions are NOT ALLOWED, and LGBTQ debates, religion debates, etc. WILL be shut down if they get confrontational. You are allowed to have your own opinions, of course, and may discuss such in private messages on chat as much as you like, but please keep it kind and friendly here. This is not a place for arguments, only friendly fun. This is a PG-13 LEVEL WIKI! No swearing, explicit topics, discussions of R-rated movies or mature topics. No bullying or harassment of any kind will be tolerated. No using code or art unless it is created by yourself or you have permission from them specifically for you to use it. No matter what, always credit the maker of a code or piece of art you are using. Page Rules # Kits and apprentices of a Clan will share a page, they will get their own once they become a warrior (to keep away redirect issues from changing page names) # Clans can be made in blog posts at any time, but not pages # No canon characters will have pages here # Keep characters in canon clans on blog posts, please, to avoid cluttering # Fanfics with canon characters/canon tribe characters are allowed, just not character pages, to keep down clutter # Loners and rogues need permission for pages, which any admin can grant # Every 100 new pages, there will be a delete of pages less than 700 bytes (announced ahead of time) Roleplay Rules Fanon Clans can be created in blog posts any time but cannot be roleplayed with without acceptance from me # The founder/owner of a Clan does not have to be the leader # Two cats per Clan at max # If you are accepted into a Clan and you only have one cat in, if they die or leave somehow and are not coming back you are promised another spot in that Clan. # The leader makes decisions for a Clan during a roleplay, the owner outlines the plot of the roleplay and the main points # No deviation from the main plot outlined by the owner # Roleplays can be all Clans or one Clan # No Clans not in the same Clan group can roleplay with Clans outside of it # Loners and Rogues must have special permission to be part of an rp (ask the owner of the Clan you want to RP with) # Clans must RP together once a month max to be considered active, Clan groups together once every three months # You can make a character from any Clan at any time, but must get approval from the owner of the Clan to use it in official Clan roleplays # Don't disrupt a roleplay you are not in. If you wish to observe, just read it, don't post about it. # Keep outside RP conversations on message walls. (Such as conversations about movies you've seen or ships you don't like, etc.) It is perfectly okay, however, to let your fellow RPrs know you will be gone, or say something pertaining to the forward movement of the RP that you cannot say in character. # Keep this canon universe. By which I mean no dancing pineapples or purple polka-dotted cats in serious roleplays. # If you are going to miss an official Clan RP for some reason, let the clan owner know ahead of time so that they can get someone to take over for your character. # If you miss two RPs without notice or five with, the Clan owner has permission to get rid of your character(s) from the official RPing list without promise of getting a new one. Other rules can be added by the founder of a Clan or Group of Clans for their roleplays specifically Rulebreaking Procedures Report any broken policy rules you see to an admin Broken Policy Rules - For Basic Rules: *First Offence - Warning *Second Offence (same rule) - Warning *Third Offence (same rule) - Warning and two day ban *Fourth Offence (same rule) - Two month ban *Fifth offence (same rule) - permanent ban Making a new account after a ban will result in an instant permanent ban for both accounts Underage users are banned until they turn 13 Broken Page Rules - *First Offence - Warning *Second Offence (same rule) - Warning *Third Offence (same rule) - Warning *Fourth Offence (same rule) - Warning and two day ban *Fifth offence (same rule) - Two month ban *Sixth offence (same rule) - permanent ban Harrasment or Bullying A ban ranging from two months to permanent based on the situation. Broken Roleplay Rules Enforced by the Leader and founder *First Offence - Warning *Second Offence (same rule) - Warning *Third Offence (same rule) - Temporary two month 'journey' (Banned from roleplaying in that Clan for two months) *Fourth Offence (same rule) - Your cat 'dies' (removal from a Clan or Clan group without a new character added/promised) *Fifth Offence (same rule) - case moves to the admins Category:Guidelines